a blossoming love
by waterlooroader2013
Summary: A story about Nikki and Lorraine, their ups, downs, love, and troubles at work. There will be some sex scene's in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Lorraine's POV**

I sat, slumped in my chair, sipping at my coffee. I couldn't help wondering what Nikki was doing now, _was she thinking about me? Was she thinking about us? _I don't want to think about us, because I know how Michael will react; he'll think I'm a hypocrite, he'll say that I only appointed Nikki as deputy head so I could sleep with her. It's not like that, it's not like that at all.

Little does anyone know I've struggled with relationships for a long time, and that's just with men, let alone women, being gay never even crossed my mind until I met Nikki, her beautiful skin and her blue eyes, it made me shiver just thinking about it. But I know I can't tell anyone; I'm so afraid of people knowing, can you imagine the rumours that would go round, I couldn't do that to us. Suddenly I felt like a vulnerable teenager again, afraid of what the kids might say at school about "Lorraine the slut, who's had every boy in the school." The memories came flooding back, I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes, but I'm strong, I bite my lip and eventually the tears fade.

**Nikki's POV**

"After how many years of not dating, I've finally met someone I want to share my life with, I want to be close to her all the time, is Lorraine the one?" I think to myself as I run my fingers through my plush black bob. I can feel myself smiling and I don't care, I've got Lorraine and that's all that matters to me, the world could be falling down behind me and I wouldn't care as long as she was in my arms.

"Hello beautiful" I hear Lorraine's footsteps getting closer to my desk.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" I reply, eagerly awaiting her response.

"Oh you know, not too bad, it's been killing me not being able to hold you whenever I want to" she says as she moves closer to me, teasing me almost.

"I'm all yours now hone-" Before I could finish my sentence, I could feel Lorraine's lips on mine, pushing me back into my chair as she climbs onto my knees.

I tear my lips away from hers, "now?" I ask, "here?" I can feel her breathing, "I love you Nik, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, and right now I couldn't care less who sees us, because just because we're two women doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to do what I've caught Michael and Christine doing many a time in his office, besides, I'm enjoying this" I groan as she pushes me back again, planting rough kisses on my neck, I know what's going to happen next, but I know we have to get home before I can carry on without worrying that someone might turn up at the PRU...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikki's POV**

I stretched out my arms and instantly felt at home with the touch of Lorraine's face. She looked at me and smiled sweetly.

Lorraine's phone started to ring, it was Michael, but neither of us were in the mood to talk, so I pulled her phone off of her just after she'd answered and clicked what I thought was the end call button, I tossed her phone to the side kissing her as I tried not to drop her phone.

"Morning Nik" she whispered as if no one was allowed to hear.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Amazing" she breathed out as she brushed her blonde curls from her face. _God she's hot, I thought to myself. _

"Good, look, I've got to get home; I've got no clothes for work today." I looked straight into her eyes, they looked slightly disappointed.

"You could always stay here, I'm sure I could find some suitable clothes, besides, are you worried about me seeing you dress" She winked at me.

"I don't think so Lo, last night I didn't exactly cover my modesty did I" We both chuckled.

I kissed her forehead, and again on the lips, stretched out my arms and got out of bed. "Bye honey, see you at work."

**Lorraine's POV**

I looked over at my clock, 7.38am, *shit* I need to get up I thought. I was going to be late for a meeting with Michael. I rushed out of bed and hurried into the shower. It took minutes to get out and dressed, I carefully applied my makeup, realising only too soon that there was no time for breakfast, but this was Lorraine Donnegan, make-up was more important than food. Although Nik would think I was beautiful as I am, gosh I wish she was here again, I wish we could just take the week off and spend endless hours with her talking about everything that's going on and being myself with her.

I quickly finished my makeup, got my shoes on, and left the house; as I walked out the door I looked at my baby, my sleek, slender red Ferrari. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

When I got into work Michael was waiting for me in his office. "Sorry I'm late, just overslept a bit" I exclaimed, as I tried not to let Michael see past my pathetic lies. I couldn't help but smile to myself when I thought about what had really gone on in my house this morning. It felt so wrong keeping a secret from everyone at work, but at the same time, it felt beautiful to have the privacy that Nikki and I had. _I wish it could last forever._

"Lorraine, I've got something serious I need to talk to you about." Those words I've heard all too many times, this means there's going to be some bad news.

"Oh god, what's happened?" I looked up at Michael expecting the worst but suddenly, he smiled, almost smirked, I was dreading what he was going to say next, it has to be about me and Nikki.

"I just need to ask you a few things." At this point I couldn't tell if it was going to be good news or bad.

"Lorraine, are you having a personal relationship with Nikki?" he said rather abruptly.

"What...it's...it's none of your business Mr Bryne" I said furiously, trying to keep my temper.

"Only you didn't exactly put the phone down on me this morning and I heard a few things I didn't want to hear" I couldn't help but laugh thinking about what he must of heard, It was a mixture of embarrassment and complete anger.

I stormed out of the office and text Nik straight away, _"I'll meet you in the PRU at lunch, I really need to talk. L xxx"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikki's POV**

It's 12.01, Lo should be here now, I sat there thinking, my eyes darting around the classroom as I thought about what she might say to me when she gets here, is she going to end it. Please don't end it.

12.05, maybe she's not coming? Maybe she's forgotten about me? I realise that I'm over thinking things, as I check outside the classroom one more time, no, no-one, I allow my head to sink into my hands. Afraid, so afraid of what she might say. I can feel myself slowly start to shake, my hands cold, my knuckles white.

"Nik, can we talk?" the soft voice coming from only metres in front of me, I know that voice, it's Lorraine.

"Yeah..c..course" I utter as I tremble, I know what's coming, there's no denying it.

"Michael knows, about us, and I don't know..well..what if people find out?" It wasn't what I was expecting her to say, I thought she was going to end it right there and then, I listen, thinking carefully, attentive, cautious about what to say next.

"Well, if people find out, so be it? Lo, you know how I feel about you, and I hope...you feel the same way, but if you don't, I totally understand."

"No..no Nik it's not that...oh what am I thinking, who cares, Nikki Boston I love you, and nothing would give me greater pleasure than knowing that I can walk around Waterloo Road not ashamed to hold your hand" She smiled sweetly, trying not to cry, I think she's happy, I hope she is.

I replay those words in my head, I can feel a smile spreading across my face, I'm beaming, I can't believe she wants to stay with me, I thought it was all over for me, and it's not.

"_Nothing _would give you greater pleasure eh? Well, if I pick you up from yours around 6 tonight, I'm well up for challenging that."

I could see a glimmer in her eyes; her lips were parted, searching for mine, her eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips, urging me to make the first move. Then I kissed her, only a peck, but enough for her to want more. She looked me up and down "I want you so bad!" she whispered in my ear. Suddenly I could feel her hot lips on mine, gliding her tongue into my mouth, prising my lips apart, she was kissing me like she knew what she wanted, and she wanted me. She wanted me so badly. Maybe I wanted her too, who am I kidding, if I had the chance I'd rip her clothes off right here and make love to her on the desk. The thought made me shiver. As I slowly slowed the pace of the kiss she looked up at me.

"I really do like you Nikki, and I'm not going to let anything come between us." Those words I've wanted to hear for so long, I liked her too, more than I wanted to admit. I could feel her hand gliding slowly down my chest and onto the top of my thigh; she can't, not here, not now. But we both wanted it. Was it worth it?

Kissing my neck, she pushed me back into my chair and began to undo the buttons of my shirt; I placed my hands on her back and felt for the zip of her dress to undo it. I couldn't help wondering what would happen if somebody was to find us here; and then I remembered, the store cupboard. It had an armchair in there that had been in there for a long time and I didn't know why; time to make use of it. I lead her along the room and into the cupboard, locking the door behind me. Lorraine had had so much stress lately, I had to make it up to her. I glanced up to see Lo's gleaming eyes, she was so beautiful. I ripped her dress off. I threw it aside.

I reached for the clasp of her bra and pulled it off, tossing it behind me carelessly. I kissed her soft rounded breasts as she moaned with pleasure. There was more to come. I made my way down her toned, tanned, stomach, teasing her with my tongue. I kissed her thighs, slowly making my way up. I hadn't gone down on a girl in a while, would I be good enough? With one hand feeling her body, I slipped off her knickers. I could see her face, excited, slightly nervous, but still wanting this to happen.

"Are you sure?" I ask as she sits slouched in the chair. I didn't even get an answer, but with both hands, she pushed my head down, that was all I needed. I could feel how wet she was, I felt so naughty to be doing this at school. I started off slow, and built up the speed, with each lick she moaned and her breathing became heavier. My tongue, her clit, she started to shake, I was doing well. She let out a cry of pleasure, trying so hard to hold it in. I sped up, knowing what was going to happen. "Nik I'm going to come, I'm going to come so hard, keep going...oo...ooh...oh m...my...g...god" I slipped two fingers in, I felt her tense around my fingers as I let her orgasm. She calmed down after a minute or two and I moved up, straight into a kiss.

"That was the most amazing sex anyone has ever given me" Lorraine said, almost shyly.

"My pleasure" I laughed, "come round tonight and you can return the favour" we both laughed. We sat for a few minutes in the armchair, her on my lap, both of us naked, just cuddling, enjoying being alone.

That was the most mind-blowing experience.


	4. Chapter 4

**LORRAINE'S POV *I do not own any of this* I'd just like to say, this is going to be nothing to do with any of the storyline going on in the actual show, because I want to go along the lines of Sonya and Lorraine helping each other and bonding as sisters and Lorraine's coming out journey.**

**Enough from me, Enjoy.**

I pulled up to Nikki's house in my red Ferrari. I could feel that Nikki had been waiting for me; she looked like she'd been waiting for a while, because she shivered as she opened up the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hey baby" she said as she kissed me quickly before closing the car door.

"Hello sweetheart, look, please don't get too excited about tonight, we're only going to the pub!" I could feel myself staring at her as I awaited an answer.

"Lo, that's fine, you know me, butch lesbians love spending time down the pub." she laughed but I knew she really did love the pub.

It made me think, Nikki wasn't butch? Not in my opinion anyway. I thought Nikki was just perfect; I didn't really take any notice of 'what sort of lesbian she was?' or the same for me really. Safe to say I'm not in the slightest bit butch at all.

When we arrived at the pub I felt like I needed to tell Nikki that I planned to tell Sonya. We sat down and I knew I looked nervous, and Nikki's beautiful eyes tore into me as she tried to figure out what was the matter.

"Lo, what's happening, what's up?" I didn't know if I was pleased to hear her ask me that or not.

I sat, and explained, I told her that I wanted to tell Sonya, I wanted to talk to her and come out to her, because it had finally clicked, I'd realised that I was gay and it all suddenly felt right. Nikki was so supportive, she hugged me and kissed me on the forehead, reminding me that she wasn't going anywhere, she would be here forever.

After our meal I dropped Nikki back off at her house, she knew I was going to Sonya's, and I was shaking so much, she offered to drive me there and me leave my car at hers, but I felt bad. I got out of the car and kissed her passionately, her lips reminded me that it was okay to be in love with her. It's okay to be gay.

I knocked on the door at Sonya's flat, not using the voice contact because I was so afraid that she'd hear the fear in my voice. She opened the door, smiling at me, and I stride in trying to look confident.

"Son, I've got something I really, really need to talk to you about, but I'm scared, I'm so scared that you'll hate me" I start crying, I'm letting her in for the first time and I really wanted to be strong.

"Oh my god Lo what's up" I place my head in my hands, breathe in, this feels like the hardest thing I've ever had to say.

"Sonya Holly Donnegan, do you promise you'll still love your sis whatever happens?"

"Lorraine Emma Donnegan, I promise."

I can feel the tears pricking my eyes, burning my pupils.

"Sonya..um...well...I'm gay." I can't face looking at her, so my head remains hung until I feel this bundle of warmth next to me.

"Come and give me cuddles Lo, you were worried about telling me that? I thought you'd killed someone or something. Your my sister, why does it matter that you like women, at the end of the day, I'm not going to lose you over something like that, I love you Lorraine." My heart stopped pounding, I felt comfortable, so happy, I cried and cried into Sonya's shoulder because I couldn't believe I'd been accepted, there was only one more thing I needed to tell her, about Nikki.

"There's one more thing." I sniffled, trying to catch my breath.

"I think I already know" she said "Are you with Nikki?" Had she known all along? I feel so embarrassed.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I looked at her, confused, tears staining both mine and Son's eyes.

"Lo, Nikki's been staring at you walking down the corridor for months, and for the past couple of weeks, you two have been pretty close, I was thinking just yesterday that you would actually be a cute couple."

"Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around her smiling to myself; I had my sister, my baby. "I'm so scared though Son, I'm going to have to come out to people, at 32, I'll seem like I've been lying to people for so long, but I haven't, I've only just realised. What if people hate me?" I started crying again; Sonya placed her hand on my back and rubbed it softly to comfort me.

"That's their problem, people should love you for who you are, I know I do. Slowly you can tell people that you trust, and I'll be here for you big sis, every step of the way."


End file.
